An electronic device may send, receive, and/or store an electrical signal when in use. During use, the electronic device may be exposed to an external electromagnetic field. The external electromagnetic field may be produced by another electronic device being used simultaneously in the same vicinity as the electronic device. The electromagnetic field may couple to the electronic device, causing an electromagnetic disturbance in the signal. The electromagnetic disturbance may degrade the quality of the signal, rending the signal inaccurate or even unusable. Shielding may be added to the electronic device in an attempt to block the electromagnetic field, thereby reducing the probability of the electromagnetic disturbance occurring, and/or reducing the severity of the effect the electromagnetic disturbance may have on characteristics of the signal.
In a medical environment, multiple electronic medical devices may be used simultaneously in the same vicinity. One of the electronic devices may remain outside of the subject's body. Another of the electronic devices may be used to access internal areas of the subject's body having large openings, passages, and cavities. Adding shielding to the electronic device that remains outside of the subject's body, and/or the electronic device used to access large openings, passages, and cavities, may be useful for protecting those electronic devices from external electromagnetic fields.
However, for an electronic device used to image internal areas of a subject's body having small openings, passages, and cavities, adding shielding may not be a viable option because the increase in size associated with adding shielding may make the electronic device too large to fit in the small openings, passages, and cavities of the subject's body. In one such electronic device, an image signal may be sent, received, and/or stored by the electronic device when it is used. If the electronic device is exposed to an external electromagnetic field, causing an electromagnetic disturbance in the image signal, one or more characteristics of the image signal may be affected. For example, one or more characteristics of the image signal may be degraded. The degradation may result in the image signal producing a single defective pixel, multiple defective pixels, or no image at all, on a display. Reducing such degradation may improve the performance of the electronic device.